


はらはら

by beebee2001



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebee2001/pseuds/beebee2001
Summary: 愧疚心产物，也希望他们好好的^^
Kudos: 3





	はらはら

春天到了，体感更加温暖与舒适。樱花盛开了，于芬芳中一瓣瓣旋转着漂浮在空中。下雨了，朦胧的世界中荡漾着泥土的清香。……你出现了，我的视界中充满了你。

虽然已经不是眺望着窗外发呆的时候了，但哥哥不肯往这边看还拉开了距离……  
“哥哥，我们是不是该想个办法了。”  
“有没有人说过你很烦？”  
甚至连名字都不肯喊一声，明明已经很久没见上面了。  
一彩也只能闭上嘴安安静静站在旁边，可怜兮兮地只是睁大眼睛凝视着许久未见的哥哥。大上五岁的哥哥，在很长一段时间不见之后出落得越发帅气，两人之间的身高差也比以前拉开了一些，相似而又不同的轮廓……如果要做问卷调查的话，世界上绝不会再有第二个人能像自己一样能拥有这样理想的哥哥吧，一彩一直这么深信着。  
虽然被燐音凶了一句，但一彩依然沉浸在喜悦之中。说起来为何两人会现在呆立在房间之中，一彩也记不清了。只是给哥哥打了电话想要见上一面而已，等到醒过来的时候就已经在这个房间。  
“看来是被人埋伏了，啧，我也是太掉以轻心了。”燐音皱着眉头踹开了放在旁边的椅子。  
“哥哥，屏幕上有行字m……”  
“不是让你闭嘴了吗？我早看到了。”  
“『不kiss就出不去的房间』，开什么玩笑。”  
“哥哥……”  
也许是一彩过于啰嗦，燐音回过头狠狠瞪了一彩一眼后头也不回地朝门口走去。  
“唔……”  
如果燐音此时回头的话，一定能看到像不慎走歪落入河中的落汤鸡小狗一样的一彩。耸着肩并微微低下了头，眉毛也变成了“八”字，大大的眼睛也因为丧气而看着地面。虽然一彩很快又振作了起来，为了不让燐音一会儿看到自己这幅无精打采的样子，为了不招哥哥心烦，一彩总是在燐音面前全力露出最精神的状态。  
看着燐音走到门前使劲踹了几脚后又试着拉把手，而门依然没有任何动静。在口袋里掏着什么却双手空空地出来又垂了下去。攻破门的希望灭了之后，燐音又来到了装着栏杆的窗前，显然不能轻易触碰，看上去似乎能够通电的样子。燐音明显叹了口气后往回走了过来。  
“哥哥！”  
看到燐音走回了身旁之后，一彩又兴奋地看向了燐音。虽然换来的依然是燐音皱着眉的冷漠表情。  
“你可别说话啊，我现在不想理你。”  
“好的哥哥！”  
看着一彩眯着眼睛毫无保留朝着自己笑出来的样子，燐音心中又暗暗“啧”了一声。为什么自己这么聪明，弟弟却这么傻呢……也不是吧，如果真聪明也不会落到现在这情况。为什么会轻易答应了一彩的邀约呢，燐音突然觉得有些心累想要坐下，这才突然想起来房间里唯一的一张椅子刚刚已经被自己踹飞了，真是流年不顺啊……

一边注意着偷偷缩减着距离往这边靠的一彩，燐音一边以同样的速度往反方向拉开着距离。都这个年纪了为何还要缠着你哥我呢？燐音根本无法想通，从小时候开始一彩就一直粘着自己，无论到哪里去都要跟着。曾经有一次不耐烦了之后问了出口，『只要和哥哥待在一起就足够了』，得到了这样的回答。比自己要晚五年出生的弟弟，无论是自己复习考试还是外出和朋友在乡间撒野的时候都要跟着的弟弟，以及离开家之后毅然决然飞出家乡来寻找自己的弟弟。  
实在是太碍眼了。

“哥哥以前也经常在我脸上无缘无故啃两口吧！kiss应该也没关系吧！”  
“不要挖出黑历史来说啊！”  
不仅加大了一步想要靠近过来的一彩，还以纯粹天真的笑脸说出了恐怖的事实。燐音扶住了额头，瞬间感到了头痛。  
“哥哥怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”  
“所以说你能不能稍微安静会儿……”  
“好的哥哥！”  
依然是一脸兴奋，用着闪闪发光的同样湖蓝色的眼眸望着自己的弟弟。  
燐音也不是没有心中涌起过怀念与亲近感，像先前一彩说的黑历史，还只有一两岁时候的小朋友的脸颊真的非常柔软和顺滑。曾因母亲太忙而帮着给一彩换完尿布之后，一直哭闹不停的小一彩突然望着自己笑了出来。那是燐音第一次感受到，作为哥哥产生的想要去保护弟弟的心情和责任感。  
“……累了，我要睡了，等事务所那帮人发现我们不见了来找人就是了。不想浪费多余的体力和精力，这房间里什么都没有，温存体力是必须的。”沉默很久之后燐音淡淡说出一句。  
“按屏幕上的字幕做不是最快的方式吗，哥哥应该是在这种情况下也能享受逆境的人吧！”  
“……我说你啊，明明长着一张聪明的脸蛋，为什么脑子会笨成这样。”  
“哥哥刚刚是在表扬我吗？好高兴……”  
燐音终于忍不住走近了一彩，双手把在一彩的肩膀上凝视了起来。真是非常想确认一下到底这幅傻气是从脑袋的哪里冒出来的。  
“？……。”  
然而愚蠢的弟弟似乎误解了这边的用意，看着燐音逐渐靠近且目不转睛地看起了自己而产生了误解，甚至闭上了眼睛。  
“……噗哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“哥哥？”  
“没什么，他们说的对，你还是老样子不懂其他人的心情。”  
燐音放开了一彩之后适当地走到一边调整着姿势躺了下来，随即就背过身躯再也不理会一彩了。  
一彩依然没有搞懂到底发生了什么，只是疑惑地望着燐音。虽然心里有些许失落，却无法继续追问燐音。已经明确表示出不想再理会自己的哥哥，再追问下去也不会有什么进展吧……  
一彩只能望着燐音发呆了起来。看着躺下的燐音，一瞬间脑内闪现了很久以前哥哥放学回到家中休息的情景。依然背对着自己躺着休息的哥哥，和丝毫没有被察觉到进入了房间想要一起玩的弟弟。  
就像那个时候一样，一彩懂事地踮着脚尖来到了燐音身旁，小心翼翼钻到了燐音怀中，然后紧紧拥抱了上去，然后控制不住地傻笑了出来。光是能够向燐音撒娇，对一彩来说，那个时候小小的世界中就已经绽放了无数绚烂的花朵。现在也是一样，窗外摇曳着的樱花就似此刻内心点燃的灯火。

也许是精神上在短时间内反复交叉着兴奋与失落，也许是熟悉的体温与味道让人安心，一彩不知不觉中就进入了梦乡。

“……”  
“真是无可救药的笨蛋啊……”  
燐音注意着坐直起身体，轻轻将一彩的脑袋放在了自己腿上。犹豫了一会儿之后，抚摸起了一彩柔软的头发，一遍又一遍，就像在弥补之前一直摆出的拒绝态度。  
“世界上唯一的，可爱的弟弟，快点长大，……来追上哥哥吧。”  
燐音为难地笑了笑，低下了头。

＊   
“听说你们被狂热的粉丝绑架了？最后到底怎么逃出来的我好担心！”  
一清早蓝良就抱了上来，就像在确认有没有哪里受伤一样到处打量着一彩。  
“嗯，我也不知道！”  
“算了……只要平安回来就好啦，下次注意点哦我们的队长！”

＊   
“听副社长说那个房间里还摆着可疑的字幕指令？”  
“niki酱，饭。”  
“燐音君最后和弟弟君怎么逃出来的？副社长说派车开到楼下的时候你已经扛着弟弟君出来了？”  
“你有时候很ky啊，没人说过你吗？”  
“是吗？”  
“是啊！”

窗外的樱花继续飘散着，似乎比那天那个窄窄的窗外所绽放的更为灿烂，……不过也许只是错觉吧，燐音开心地笑了起来。


End file.
